The Set Up
by Professor Vector
Summary: Sirius and Lily Evans best friend, Rain McGovern, are going to set up Lily and James.
1. Lily's Mistake

Lily Evans sighed. Her best friend, Rain McGovern, was fighting with Sirius Black. They were acting like they were married though they were only going out.  
  
"You cheated on me!" cried Rain.  
  
"I did not! Aubrey came on to me!" Sirius said back. "I'm not lying!" Rain shook her head, tears pouring down her face. She raced up to the Girls Dormitory. Lily sighed again, and followed.  
  
***  
  
"How could he be *hic* so mean?" Rain cried into her pillow. "What did I *hic* do to make him go after Aubrey?" Lily bit her lip.  
  
"Rain, honey, Sirius is just like that. You didn't do anything wrong. You were faithful." Lily answered kindly. "But, I think he was telling the truth... You know how that Slytherin biotch is..."  
  
"LILS! You're supposed to be on my side!!!" said Rain.  
  
"And I am," Lily replied calmly, "I just think you should review the facts." Rain threw her wet pillow at her and took out a smoke.  
  
***  
  
"Today class," Professor McGonagall said sternly, "We will be learning how to transfigure a book into a movie." Lily listened interestly. "Points will be given for how long the movie is, if the characters apperance look right, if they speak the same dialogue and so on. If you do the spell right, everything should be fine." Lily grinned at Rain and suddenly had a look of hurt on her face. James Potter, her secret crush, had thrown a note at her. She rolled her eyes at him and opened the letter. It said:  
  
DEAR LILY,  
  
DO YOU THINK THIS SHOULD BE AN INTERESTING CLASS? WRITE BACK,  
  
SINCERLEY,   
  
JAMES POTTER  
  
PRANKSTER  
  
She wrote back,  
  
DEAR PRANKSTER,  
  
YES, I DO. WHAT BOOK DO YOU THINK YOU'LL GET? I HOPE I GET "A WRINKLE IN TIME" BUT WHO CARES? I'M AM NOT GOOD AT TRANSFIGURATION.  
  
SINCERLEY,  
  
LILY POTTER  
  
She threw the paper at him when Professor McGonagall looked away.  
  
"Uh oh!" thought Lily. "Did I just sign 'Lily Potter'?" 


	2. Sirius knows?

Lily slapped her forehead! She banged her hand on the desk. Had James seen the last name? She looked over at James. He grinned at her and wrote something on a new piece of paper. He wrote something on the old and threw the new to her and the old to Sirius. Had James overlooked the last name? Or had he seen it and liked it? She shrugged and read the note.  
  
LILS,  
  
YOU'RE RIGHT.... WHO CARES... I MEAN NO OFFENSE LILY, BUT YOU ARE HORRIBLE AT TRANSFIGURATION. ANYWAYS, SEE YOU AFTER CLASS.  
  
-JAMES  
  
Lily grinned. He overlooked the name. He didn't know! She looked at Rain who was staring at Professor McGonagall and at Sirius... Sirius looked at her perplexed. She saw her note to James face forward.  
  
"Uh oh!" Lily thought. "Sirius read the note!!"  
  
***  
  
Over the next few days, Lily tried to avoid Sirius. She was grateful that Rain was in the popular, surronded by admirers. She hid in the crowd and Sirius always lost track of her.  
  
One day though, Rain was in the infirmary and Sirius caught up with her. She quickened her pace.  
  
"Lily, wait!" Sirius called. Lily slowed her pace --- a little. "I know..." he gasped. "That you like James." Lily stopped, finally.  
  
"Please don't tell Sirius! Please!" she cried. "I'll do anything! Homework, um.... ANYTHING!" She put her hands on SIrius shoulders and shook him. "ANYTHING!"  
  
"Okay, Lils. Calm down! I won't tell!" he replied.  
  
"Sirius... please! Don't ---" she started. "What? Did you just say you wouldn't tell? Without a price?"  
  
"Yup!" he answered. Lily sighed in relief. The bell rang.  
  
"Thanks!" Lily said. She kissed him on the cheek and ran, leaving the surprised Sirius behind.  
  
***  
  
"LILY!" Rain cried as she ran inside the Common Room. "Me and Sirius! We're back together!" Lily smiled. "I had a little talk with that Aubrey girl and she said she had come onto Siri! He was actually telling the truth! And now, we're back together!" Sirius came through the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
"Uh, Rain... let's go have a talk.. come on!" he said to Rain. He eyed Lily. Rain grinned at Lily and followed Sirius to the other side of the Common Room.  
  
***  
  
"So, what you're saying is that we should try and hook up Lily and James?" Rain asked Sirius. He nodded.   
  
"But I'm not sure James likes Lily... in that way." he replied.  
  
"What! You think my best friend is not good enough for your best friend?" she shouted. Sirius shook his head quickly.  
  
"No, that's not what I mean..." Lily walked over. "I'll explain later." he said quickley. He kissed Rain. "Got to go, quidditch practice." And with that, he raced out of the Common Room. 


End file.
